


Malachite Eyes

by rocknrolljunkie989



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/pseuds/rocknrolljunkie989





	Malachite Eyes

Green eyes swim through the haze of too-early-to-be-light-out morning fog and seemingly pierce into my soul with an intensity I've never felt before. His lips move slowly, his words are soft.

"I know that look. You're scared; nervous."

I swallow the lump that anxiety has blocked my throat off with and nod, still captivated by those emerald eyes, by the two small spots of color against the darkness that seem to be doors into an entirely different world.

"Don't be."

And then the eyes are gone. He's leaning forward to place a soft, gentle kiss on the underside of my jaw. It's feather-light, like the touch of a butterfly's wings. I melt into the sensation.

"I can take you places you've never been."

A gasp, as his painted fingernails ghost across the small of my back. Gooseflesh takes residence upon my skin immediately. He nestles his forehead into the crook of my neck.

"I can show you things you've never seen."

His hair, long and platinum blonde, brushes across my chest as it's caught up in a cool breeze. I allow my fingers to tangle in it and appreciate its texture. He tips his head up, trailing small kisses to my mouth.

"I can give you anything; everything."

Deftly, his fingers caress my skin like connoisseurs in the art of enticement. He has me at his every beck and call. He is my master for this moment in time, and I, his ever-willing slave. The feel of the rough brick against my back counteracts the gentle touch of his body against mine. Everything that leaves an impression on my senses seems to meld into the single greatest thing that I have ever experienced.

"Any of your dreams, I can fulfill."

Our lips finally tangle in a passionate embrace, one that seems unfathomably delayed. He pushes us back so slowly and carefully that one would think I was made of glass. Everything in the background - the stars, the night sky, the cool wind, the brick, and anything in between - melts away in that single, skilled kiss. He's the only thing that fills my senses.

"So, my love, what will it be?"

He hovers above me, our noses so close to touching, and looks deep into my eyes. I feel exposed, as if he can see my every secret and my every memory. And yet there's something so comforting about his intrusion. Something that makes me want to reveal more. To make me discover everything about him.

"What do you want most in this world?"

My body feels like dead weight. I want nothing more than to reach up, to caress his face, but I can't. Rather, I simply stare into those mesmerizing malachite eyes. I swallow again, and try to form words with my mouth, but it's in vain. With a smile, I wet my mouth, and attempt to translate my desires through my vocal cords. The sound is nothing more than a whisper, but one loud enough for the both of us to hear, one that implies volumes more than it actually articulates. One, simple word.

"You."

And he smiles.


End file.
